


Rum Tum Tugger从不在乎

by MALULU201013



Category: Cats:the musical
Genre: M/M, 中国语, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALULU201013/pseuds/MALULU201013
Summary: Rum Tum Tugger很烦躁，直到他得到他想要的.





	Rum Tum Tugger从不在乎

**Author's Note:**

> LOF屏蔽我真是一秒不用，只好求助AO3。  
> 人物外形请自行脑补成98Tugger和荷卡MJR的Misto【。】  
> 和人猫结合体……【所以不要计较生物知识了？？？【跪了下来  
> 年龄操作有。很老土的年下【。？？？】八百辈子没开过车了饶了我吧【跪】  
> 有很多隐藏私设，仿佛带你走进十年前的同人文里的场景。  
> 通篇OOC和OOC和OOC  
> 全他妈是个人爽向，不要较真啊！！！  
> 越后越开始偏离轨迹  
> 朋友：翻译腔啊  
> Don’t like don’t look >:-3  
> 

本意真的不是想开车！但我后面越写越控制不了自己的手【。】  
◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇  
很烦躁，真的很烦躁，可能是最近天气太炎热了而自己又长了一身吸热的深色毛，特别是脖子那圈美丽的鬃毛，最让他自豪的此刻竟觉得格外的麻烦。  
但是让自己更烦躁的还有别的事……  
“怎么了我们的大明星，你整个粉丝群都在外面叫着你呢。” 优雅带着点夏日慵懒的声音从洞口传来，还带着轻得仿佛听不见的爪步声。  
说曹操曹操到，他斜眼看了一下 那个拉开红布进入洞口的修长的身子——带着一贯的优雅还有仿佛会闪光的黑色皮毛，慢悠悠地摇着他的白尾巴尖靠近了自己。  
他没有回答，依旧坐在铺在自己巢穴里的软枕上，尾巴不停的拍打着地面。黑猫——Mistoffelees见自己面前的缅因猫没有回答，便轻轻的靠近了对方后背，从后面环住对方的脖子并把头靠在了前面的肩膀上。  
“怎么了？好久没见你这样了。”亲昵地蹭了蹭对方的侧脸“Rum Tum Tugger？”没有回答“Tugger？”还是没回答“Tugs？Tuggy？”见对方除了仍旧拍打着地面的尾巴再没给自己任何一点反应，Mistoffelees 也有点恼了，松开环住脖子的双臂，绕到前面钻进大猫的怀里，轻轻抚摸着那些漂亮的鬃毛。  
“Tummmmy？” “……”  
没有回答？很好。Mistoffelees微微一笑，说出了一个很久没用的昵称“Little lion?”  
Tugger突然一个激灵 ，这个昵称他已经很久不用了——自从他成年以来就不再让别人这么称呼他——包括他的大哥Munkustrap和兼职看着自己的Mistoffelees。  
“别用这个称号叫我，我不再是跟在你身后的那只小毛球了。” Tugger微怒的声音把Misto惊了一下，抚摸着金棕色毛发的手也顿了几秒，但很快就反应了过来“是是是，你不再是小屁孩了，那么我们成熟的The Rum Tum Tugger可以告诉那位看着你大的礼服猫你怎么了吗？”  
“你一天没出过门了。” Misto把头靠在了上面“大家都很担心你，你没看到Munk那个样，我感觉他的毛都快被他拔光了，多亏Deme在……”话还没说完，就被两条看似偏瘦实则具有硬实肌肉的手臂紧紧的抱住了。  
“我很烦躁……” 埋在自己颈弯处的雄猫终于闷闷的开口了“我感觉我想要的东西总是要不到……”  
Misto没有说话，只是就这么维持着被抱住的姿势听着Tugger在自己颈弯处嘟囔着。 “为什么……”后背温柔的摩挲让Tugger说出了一直憋在心里的话“你对每个人都一样……”  
“一样的微笑，一样的照顾，无论比你年长还是年轻，都一样的。”抱着自己的双臂越来越紧“为什么，不能有点不同吗……”仿佛要把自己压碎了一般。  
“不能对我有点不同吗……”

黑猫将抚摸着后背的手移至窝在自己颈弯那金棕色的后脑勺上，轻轻地用手指按摩着耳后那块地方“做出不同是很困难的，在特定身份上”Misto改变了姿势，跨坐在了缅因猫的腿上“我们都知道，我们身份的不同。”他叹了口气，双手捧着缅因猫的脸颊，让他抬起头看着自己。  
“你是族长的儿子，而我是外来的——不，听我说，无论你如何不愿承认，这就是我最原始的身份。”Misto向前抱住Tugger，说：“我很高兴你们能接纳我，我也很高兴我在这里有我的家，和关心我爱我的——我也爱着的人（cat）。”  
Tugger感觉自己面前的黑色皮毛有点湿润——不，他不会承认自己的眼睛有什么东西想涌出来，这是否代表着Misto对自己和其他部落里的成员都是怀着同样的感情？  
“在我成年那天，一只只有几个月大的小毛球闯入了我的生活。”Misto仿佛想起了什么一样，笑了起来“那时候他还很胆小，但是见到我的时候却一个劲的往我怀里钻。我的母亲在她过世前和我说，以后会有一只狮子进入我的生命中，是我永远的归途。”  
Misto亲吻着Tugger金棕色的眼睛，闭上眼睛贴近了对方的额头：“现在我见到了我的狮子了，他成长为了一只高大、英俊的狮子，他有着一颗富有责任的心——在轻浮的外表下，和他真正的勇气。”睁开了自己蔚蓝色的双眸，看着眼前仿佛是琥珀般的眼瞳，说：“他永远都是特别的，在我心中。我爱着你我的狮子，即使我不能表露出来，但我爱着你的心比永恒的猫更久远。”

Tugger听着这番话，他很高兴知道自己在面前的黑猫心里是不同的，是独特唯一的，他埋入了黑猫洁白柔软的胸脯中，听着对方的心跳。“但你还是惹哭了你的狮子……我需要一点补偿……”“当然Tuggy如果有什么我……”  
“不。”Tugger突然抬起头，打断了Misto的话“我现在就要。”说罢便将对方困在自己怀里，用力地吻了下去，咬扯着那自己从小到大都想品味的双唇，舌头舔过对方的口腔，卷着和自己一样带有倒刺的猫舌——熟练得仿佛早就已做过上百次一样。然后再舔过一颗颗尖牙，顺着流下的唾液带刺的舌头划过敏感的下颚直到下巴，慢慢地啃咬着那里的肌肉，引来自己肩膀上白色爪子带来的微微刺痛。  
“Tugs……等一……”身下黑猫的胸膛快速的起伏着，带着沉重的鼻息“他们会疑惑……”  
“该死。”缅因猫突然停下了啃咬的动作，抬起了头，抱紧了怀里的黑猫——虽然Misto比自己年长几个月，但品种差异还是让自己硬生生的高出大半个头，身子骨也大一圈——快速地往窝里的卧室走去，将怀里的黑猫放在软毯上，靠着杂物堆之间空隙透进来的亮光，盯着Misto的蓝眼睛，然后凑到耳边说：“做点小小的幻象魔法，对你来说很容易吧，最伟大的魔术师？”Misto喘着气（Tugger不停地啃咬着自己的耳朵）抬起了右手，看着自己的白爪子变成带着闪光的乌木黑，在空中挥舞了几下，营造了自己和Tugger还在巢穴内交谈的幻象。  


两个身影在带着些许昏暗的窝内用力地亲吻着对方，双手不停地探索着对方身上的敏感区域，逐渐变硬的下体磨蹭在一起，还有回荡在空中的黏糊糊的水声，让二者的体温开始升高。Tugger不管对方看似不存在的抵抗，抓着带着闪光的乌木黑的手往自己变得硬挺的下体靠近“你答应了的，补偿。”看着被困在自己身下的礼服猫有点泛红的脸颊，露出了一丝狡猾的微笑。  
“你是个混球。”  
“彼此彼此。  
轻笑了一声，礼服猫舔了一下自己的嘴角，修长的手指慢慢地抚摸着硬挺的头部，再划着向下直到根部，又从下往上慢慢地撸动了起来。感受着Tugger的舌头温柔又热情地在自己的嘴里舔尽每一个角落，Misto的眼睛眯了起来，趁着身上的他因为舒服而逐渐放轻的对自己压制的力度，一把将对方推开，压着对方躺下后跨坐在对方的腰上。  
“想压制我，嗯？”缅因猫看着身上闪着光的乌木黑，背着光仿佛是永恒的猫派下来的使者，要将自己带去九重天。“你会知道的……”Misto将自己的爪子放在缅因猫的胸膛上，把玩着他美丽的鬃毛，用尾巴搔挠着Tugger的大腿并不停的前后磨蹭着身下的热度，向前趴下从鼻尖开始轻吻，经过胸膛时舔了几下然后顺着腹部的肌肉起伏留下了几个湿润的舔，等到了散发着麝香气味的下体时，用自己泛红的白色脸颊碰了几下，露出比别的猫平滑点的舌头舔了几下根部，尖牙搔刮了几下头部便张开了湿热的嘴，将带有肉刺的挺起吞了下去。  
“哦永恒的猫啊……”Tugger一手撑起了上半身，看着在自己下身不停耸动着头部的黑猫，还有那疯狂在空中拍打着空气的白尾巴尖——这太刺激他了，特别是那个湿润温暖的口腔，他一把抓住乌木黑毛发的头，将自己的挺起往对方嘴里不停的刺去“轮到我了……”缅因猫一把提起对方往洞穴的墙上压过去，蹲了下来开始吮吸着黑猫的下体，一只手在洁白的胸膛上漫步着，另一只手绕到对方身后用尖爪刮着和尾巴接连的那块地方，偶尔还按揉几下，而黑猫的尾巴就这么带着些许颤抖地缠绕着缅因猫的手臂。  
“Tugs、Tugs……”Misto的呼吸开始急促了起来，爪子不停地刮着身后的墙壁，Tugger见状用带着倒刺的舌头在头部猛舔了一下便起身再次将舌头伸进黑猫的嘴里，左手一边快速地撸动着魔术师的下体一边用另一只手在身后的尾巴根部揉搓着。Misto用手臂环住对方，在与对方交换着唾液与沉重的呼吸的同时，不停地用大腿蹭着缅因猫的侧腰。  
“啊——！”大猫最后在尾巴根的一刮让白色的液体喷洒在自己的黑色皮毛与Tugger的手上，而自己也在缅因猫的后背上流下了几道抓痕。  
在高潮后渐渐软下去的身体被Tugger接住，抱起来后放在软和的毛毯上，Misto忍不住在柔软舒服的毛中磨蹭了起来，不管自己腹部上还有黏糊糊的液体和粘成一团的毛发。Tugger分开了疲软的双腿，亲吻着黑猫白色的脸颊和脖子，又一手捏着白色胸脯皮毛下的胸肌，起身一点点亲吻着肌肉线条优美又挺直修长的乌木黑长腿。  
“我可还没完呢Mr.Mistoffelees……”  
说罢便抬起下面身体，用牙齿刮着会阴部，让自己的唾液滴落在臀部间的秘洞上，舌头在顺着自己的唾液痕迹上滑动，舔动着未有几次碰过的后穴，将自己的手指粘上黑色皮毛上的黏液，试探地在后穴的肌肉上按摩着，在穴口跟着身体的主人呼吸而张开时，将食指的一个关节一点点的插了进去。  
“！——”感觉到自己肩膀上的腿部肌肉突然紧绷了起来，Tugger轻柔地抚摸着想让黑猫放轻松。Misto对外物的入侵还是有点不适，尖爪把身下的毯子抓出了好几个洞，缅因猫见状把手指收了回来，舌头不停地舔动着穴口，加上自己口腔分泌的唾液，让他有着先把舌头伸进去的想法。  
在后面的舔动暂时停下来后，Misto以为一切就结束了，谁知还没缓过来几秒，一个柔软的肉质物体就开始慢慢了进入自己的体内“Tugger！你在干什么！”他的双腿不停挣扎着，却只被舔着自己后面的Tugger摁住了。在一番舔动与试探后感到后穴开始放松了，Tugger直起身来亲了一下黑猫的脸颊说：“放松，你会很舒服的。”带着安慰的微笑，他逐渐将一根手指缓慢地插入了穴中，在完全插进去后停了一两秒，就开始按摩着里面的肌肉。随着手指的按摩与抽插而逐渐起了反应的Misto露出了几声微不可听的叫声，缅因猫嘴角一翘，又开始增加了一根手指并试图找到敏感点，在路过一处肌肉时黑猫的呻吟突然变大，身上的他知道自己找准位置了。  
再加进了一根手指后，开始进行着快速的抽插运动，空闲的左手抚摸着颤抖的腰部，自己弯下去在礼服猫白色的胸脯蹭来蹭去，舔咬平时藏在皮毛下的乳头。  
胸前突然传来的细微敏感痛觉让礼服猫一个打挺，加上身下外物不停地进出，觉得自己疲软的下体又开始有要挺起的感觉。  
“Tuggy——Tugggyyyyyyy——啊！”拉长了的尾音听得Tugger一个激灵，他抬头看了一下身下主人的蓝眼睛此刻已是被欲望的迷雾遮盖住，伴着眼眶中的液体看上去就像宝石一样闪亮，他觉得自己也忍得差不多了，便抽出抽插着的三根手指，将黑猫翻了个身，压下去从肩膀舔至尾骨位，撸动了几下自己的硬挺后便送进了开扩后的后穴里。  
被突然进入的物体的大小惊到，Misto紧咬着身下的毛毯——这该死的缅因猫怎么除了身子比自己大一圈，那里也——思绪被突然开始的抽插打断了，他感受着不同以往的快感，感觉自己体内的魔法有着不同以往的波动。Tugger突然一手按住了自己的脖子，张开了嘴便是对着自己的后颈一口咬了上去，另一只手在尾巴根部不停的扫刮着，随着速度越来越快，缅因猫的呼吸也开始急促了起来，他抬起头啃咬着黑色的耳朵“Misty……我的Sparkles……”在最后的一次插入后，他将自己的液体留在了身下的身体体内，而Misto也在被充满的的一刻迎来了第二次的高潮，白液全射在了身下的毛毯，体内的魔法像是过载一般在腹部内炸开。  
随着身后物体的退出，Tugger高潮的证据开始从张开的穴口处被退出的动作所带出，白色顺着大腿缓缓滴落。  
“你这个……该死的小鬼……”Mistoffelees喘着粗气身子颤抖着，侧躺在充满交配味道与体液的毛毯上，感到Tugger躺在了自己身后，将自己收纳在他的怀里“你这样我们会被骂死的……”  
Tugger舔咬着怀里人（cat）后颈上那个在最后高潮咬出的齿印，嘟囔着几句。  
“Rum Tum Tugger从不在乎这些事。”他把怀里的躯体抱得更紧了“反正部落里最伟大的魔术师是我的了。”  
“真是……小鬼头……”多次高潮后，困倦的感觉涌了上来，二人享受着对方的热量，尾巴卷在一起，在一团糟的毛毯和充满麝香与交配气味的窝里进入了睡梦。  
只有还在发出微弱闪光的覆盖着黑色皮毛的腹部，预示着不久后——也许是几个月后——会发生什么。

 

 

在不久前，有一只神奇的猫，从帽子里变出了七只小猫。

END


End file.
